


沉默无声

by Christywalks



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: After a bad mission, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: Spock沉默了片刻，然后扶着一条腿有点瘸的Jim走出了传送室。在他们回房间的一路上谁也没有说话，Jim一直沉着脸一言不发，而Spock数着身边的人胸膛里坚实有力的心跳声，感觉到自己绷了三个多小时的神经终于缓缓地松弛下来。Jim终于……回家了。
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	沉默无声

**Author's Note:**

> 2013年旧文搬运

本该在此时坐镇舰桥的Spock背着双手站在传送室里，面无表情的直视着面前的传送平台。他敛着唇角，眼神专注，手指在身后不被查觉得扭在了一起。又一次让人惊心动魄的外勤任务终于结束了，作为企业号的大副，他理应站在这里指挥传送和处理伤员。

“传送。”

银色的光辉在眼前闪烁，三个隐约的身影出现在平台上。Spock背在身后的双手毫无意识的收紧，双眼紧紧盯着那三个影影绰绰的人，直到他们转换成实体。

“医疗队，速到传送室！”那个唯一还站着的人一被传送上来就大吼了一句。Spock微微平复了一下心跳，大步踏上传送台，扶住了那个上衣尽毁满身是血的男人。

“舰长，请不要乱动，以免撕裂伤口。”

“Spock，我没事，赶紧把另外两个送到医务室，Parton和Hubert都需要立即手术。”

一向固执的大副在此时也想往常一样违背了自己顶头上司的命令。他有力的双手小心地抓住舰长的肩膀，避开左边的那块淤青，口气坚定而温柔的说道：“舰长，你受伤了，如果你不去医务室的话McCoy医生会非常不高兴的。”

“老骨头现在休班，等他醒了再说也不迟。”Jim注视着自己重伤的两名船员被紧急医疗小组抬走，一直紧绷着的身体才松缓了下来。他长舒一口气，身体晃了晃，闭上了眼睛。

“Jim！”

“Spock，带我回房间……我没事。”

Spock沉默了片刻，然后扶着一条腿有点瘸的Jim走出了传送室。在他们回房间的一路上谁也没有说话，Jim一直沉着脸一言不发，而Spock数着身边的人胸膛里坚实有力的心跳声，感觉到自己绷了三个多小时的神经终于缓缓地松弛下来。Jim终于……回家了。

他们一起跌跌撞撞的进了Jim的房间，然后毫无停留的拐进了两人共用的浴室。Jim仍然一句话都没说，一动不动的站在那里，像个乱发脾气的小孩一样嘟着嘴，而与此同时Spock正小心翼翼的将他身上的制服脱了下来。他在脱去上身那些仅存的布条时轻柔而谨慎，生怕自己太过用力，会将那些已经被血液和衣料凝固在一起的小伤口再一次撕裂。等到Jim全身赤裸又满身血污的站在他面前时，Spock将他扶进浴室，打开早已调好的热水龙头，站在浴室门外为他清洗。

热水将玻璃门内狭小的单人浴室里注满了蒸汽，Spock先打湿了Jim有些看不出原本颜色的头发，然后将木瓜味道的洗发露倒在手心里，温柔的为他清洗着头发里的尘土。Jim的金发打湿后就变成了金黑色，触感柔软，Spock的手指顺着头顶的头皮一路揉到后颈，不仅是在确认藏在头发深处的小石子全都洗干净了，也是在为Jim的头皮做着舒缓神经的按摩。

在头发洗干净后Spock拿起柔软舒适的浴巾，开始清理Jim的身体。他首先要将Jim的伤口附近清理干净。在他擦洗着Jim左肩上巨大的淤青和擦伤时，他听到Jim倒吸了一口气，但仍然什么都没说。Spock皱起眉头，手上的动作更轻了些。浴巾拂过肩膀和手臂，紧接着清洁了胸膛上的几处划伤。Jim的背部还算完好，没什么伤口，但是那里的肌肉硬邦邦的打满了节。Spock认真而细致的将Jim从头到脚清理了一遍，最后握着他的手检查指甲里的碎石子。

等Spock对自己的成果终于满意了之后，他小心翼翼的为Jim擦干身体，拿过了柔软舒适的浴袍为他穿好，然后牵着他的手走向自己的房间。他自己先迅速的换上睡衣，然后两个人在他的床上面对面躺下。Spock像往常一样一只手搂住Jim的腰，另一只握住Jim的手，而Jim也安静的把脸埋在他的肩窝里，用脸颊蹭着Spock那里的皮肤。

Jim知道，这一晚Spock都会紧紧握着自己的手不松开。而Spock知道，Jim这一晚什么都不会说，甚至以后也不会提起，因为有三个永远留在那颗小星球上的名字正重重的压着Jim的心脏。同时他也知道，那三个名字在他的心底永远都不会消失，而是会像之前同样在星际间失去生命的同伴们那样，被这位舰长永远铭刻在心底，永不散去。所以Spock在这种外勤任务结束之后必须要做也唯一能做的事情只有将Jim一身的血污都清洗掉，希望自己也能在同时稍微冲刷掉Jim心里那只属于舰长的负罪感和责任感的重量。他也知道，Jim等明天醒来之后还要面对给星联的任务报告和给遇难者家属的通告，但是在今晚，在他的臂弯里，仍然安然无恙的睡着Jim，睡着他的舰长，所以Spock对明天仍然满怀希望。

疲惫不堪的Jim已经睡着了。他在睡梦里无意识的舒缓了眉头，又蹭了蹭Spock的脖子。怀抱着舰长的大副终于默默露出了一丁点微笑的痕迹，然后将Jim紧紧抱在怀里，轻轻拂过他的手指，追随着他的舰长进入梦乡。


End file.
